


Shameless

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Sine Qua Non [4]
Category: Law and Order, Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Strap-On, Teasing, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To win a bet Alex ends up on her knees in Abbie's office, but it's when Abbie takes her home that she really discovers what she's in for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Law and Order and Law and Order SVU belong to NBC Universal and Dick Wolf.
> 
> A/N: For a timeline reference, this takes place during season 2 of SVU/season 11 of MS.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, Alex pressed close to Abbie. It was late before they began their escapade in Abbie's office, and she knew it was unlikely that anyone would interrupt them, and while she didn't want to seem desperate, waiting was going to be intolerable. "Do you really think you're going to make me wait?" Alex asked before pulling Abbie into a fierce kiss.

Abbie returned the kiss only to push the blonde back a moment later, making Alex stumble slightly. The brunette smirked, completely enjoying the need in Alex's voice, "Yes I am, and don't pretend you don't like it." She knew that well enough. When the elevator opened Abbie sauntered through the lobby, stepping outside to hail a cab, knowing Alex would follow.

Without hesitating, Alex got in. Even from her knees, she'd felt mostly in control of the situation, and with Abbie "mostly" was all she had come to expect on that level. But now, the balance was changing; she hadn't found her footing again. She was silent for the ride, trying to decide if she could gain it back, if they should have gone to her apartment instead. She was so lost in it that she didn't realize the cab had stopped.

"You comin' darlin?" Abbie was already standing on the curb, holding the cab door, still smirking.

Alex snapped back to herself in time to roll her eyes, almost managing to feign indifference to Abbie's all too charming pet names made even more charming by her drawl. She got out and sauntered to the door, ignoring how almost painful her desire was becoming. "My patience is getting thin," she hissed as they got into the elevator.

Abbie had to cover a laugh, and just shook her head as they stepped into her apartment. She calmly took off her coat and hung it up before turning back to the blonde and shoving her against the closed door, spinning her so she was pinned face-first and held her there firmly by the back of her neck. Abbie leaned in, breath tickling Alex's neck as she spoke. "Shoes off in my house Alex," Though, notably, the brunette left hers on.

As she drew in a shuddering breath, Alex slipped one foot out of her pump and then the other, lifting so it dangled from her toes and fell to the floor with a clatter. She squirmed under the touch, feeling the strength in Abbie's fingers, in her palm. A slow smirk spread across her face and she splayed her fingers out against the door where she'd caught herself. Alex used all of her weight to shove backwards into the brunette. And Abbie stumbled, not prepared for the force but regained her footing a moment later, grabbing Alex by the hair and forcing her into the wall again.

"Nice try Cabot." She tried to control her breathing, being someplace between amusement and renewed arousal. The brunette didn't hesitate longer, and started pulling Alex's clothes off roughly, just shy of ripping them. She resisted the urge to just take her right there, but instead spanked her soundly a few times when she finished with the clothes. "I think you get to wait a little longer now, but before I let you go wait for me in the bedroom, I want to hear an apology." The brunette was enjoying the little fight immensely, the reaction still being surprising from the outwardly icy blonde.

Alex hit the wall and her hair settled, strands of it stick across her cheek as she gasped, mouth slightly open in her complete shock. She took a moment to steady herself, to straighten, and her shock turned very quickly to Alex pursing her lips indignantly. "I don't think you deserve one," she quipped. Alex's history with spanking was virtually nonexistent, and she wasn't going to let Abbie get away with the presumption.

Abbie raised an eyebrow and simply stepped back, leaving Alex sprawled against the door, naked but unrestrained. "I do, and you know it, but if you would like you're perfectly welcome to get dressed and go." Abbie fixed her expression as she saw Alex glance at her over her shoulder, "Or if you'd like to stay, I'll now be happy to accept that apology from you on your knees." She certainly hoped the blonde would stay, but Abbie was truly curious about what might happen next.

After half a beat, Alex turned on her heel and sauntered towards Abbie. She did not, however, sink to her knees as easily as she had before. The look in Abbie's eyes said that the brunette wanted her there, and it was against Alex's nature not to keep pushing until she hit a complete wall. "That would put me on my knees a disproportionate amount tonight," she said as she reached up to undo the top button of Abbie's shirt.

Quickly, Abbie slapped the hand away. She surely wanted to watch the blonde undress her, but was feeling in the mood to test, to learn more from the reaction. "I'll be the judge of that I think." She looked pointedly at Alex, "knees, apology, and then you can crawl to my bedroom." She crossed her arms, "want me to add to that darlin'?"

"Crawl?" Alex stepped closer. Abbie was serious, and she was strong. But she wasn't Liz; she didn't exactly inspire Alex to a complete and unfailing desire to please, to be perfect. "Do you really think," she whispered as she leaned close to brush her lips against Abbie's, "you can make me crawl?"

Keeping her arms crossed, Abbie stepped back. Alex was proving to be far more interesting than she had even hoped, and the blonde's actions told her she wasn't far off in her interests. "I think I could make you do quite a bit more than that." Abbie reached out and tweaked each of Alex's nipples, taking a moment to brush her palm over them afterward. "But, yes, I think we can start with crawling."

A jagged breath escaped Alex's lips and she closed her eyes for a moment. She could have continued to push, but things had the potential to become even more interesting if she gave a little, complied just a little. There would be room to keep pushing. She sank to her knees and smirked up at Abbie. "Sorry."

Abbie both nodded and raised an eyebrow at the half-compliance. She reached down and stroked her fingers through Alex's hair for a moment, then closed them firmly, holding the blonde in place as she slapped her cheek firmly, though not with full force. "Again please, and as if you mean it." She was trying to maintain her own calm against the sight of Alex on the floor. Yes, this was going to be enjoyable, she thought.

"Yes, Abbie." Alex managed to keep her face completely straight, but the smirk was still in her voice. She moved forward on her knees, still looking up at the brunette. "I'm sorry, Abbie." Abbie was enjoying this just as much as she was, and Alex wanted it. She licked her lips lightly.

The hint of teasing wasn't lost on Abbie but the compliance was better, and Abbie had no interest in truly having a pet—never had. That Alex seemed to enjoy these little games as much as she did only made Abbie more intrigued with the blonde, and she didn't want to wait all night. "That's better." She smirked down at the woman on the floor and released her grip on her hair, shoved her onto all fours, slapping her ass before standing up again to her full height. "Well go on then."

Slowly, as slowly as she could manage it, Alex began to crawl down the hall, the floor hard against her knees. She could feel Abbie watching her, she tried to make as much of a show of possible of putting one hand in front of the other. And just as she got to the door, Alex looked over her shoulder and smirked.

Abbie followed behind, not bothering to hide her amusement at the little show. She paused as they passed the kitchen table, inspired, and pulled a belt she had forgotten to remove from some dry-cleaning hanging over a chair. She let Alex see what she was doing, and when the blonde didn't protest, snapped the leather across her bare skin. "I think you're going to have to apologize for making me do that Alex." And the next apology might not just be verbal.

"I think you might be bordering on abusing your power, Abbie," she quipped. But Alex was relishing the sting more than she cared to admit. She knelt up and clasped her hands behind her back, but she continued to look Abbie straight in the eye.

"The door's right there, Alex." She circled the blonde, waiting to see if she was going to take her up on the offer.

"I'm not going anywhere." Alex's tone was absolutely sure, and she followed Abbie with her eyes as far as she could. "Unless you feel like you need an out." She smirked to herself.

Abbie paused at Alex's second comment and brought the belt down again across the backs of the blonde's thighs. The brunette considered the other woman for a moment, then smiled lightly to herself as she decided, letting her stomach twist pleasantly. She ran her fingers through Alex's hair before going to the dresser, letting Alex watch as she took out a leather harness from the top drawer.

"Mm. Good choice." Alex wasn't sure if that would get her another hit, but she was willing to risk quite a bit as they continued. She realized that she was pressing her legs together tightly.

"Glad you approve." Abbie smirked as she watched the reaction, "But...this isn't for me." She nodded. "Stand up please."

As Alex got to her feet, she arched one of her eyebrows. Rather than waiting for Abbie to come to her, she sauntered over. While this might have been what the brunette wanted, Alex thought it might give her an edge as they continued. And she did, so very much, like having an edge. "Yes?"

Abbie didn't push the blonde back, letting it play out. She just smiled and sank to her knees, letting herself kiss the soft skin on Alex's thighs as she helped the blonde into the harness. Before she lost too much control, however, Abbie stood again and nodded to the bed. "Go lie down."

Alex nodded and went to the bed, stretching out on her back. She ran her fingers along the toy, smirking up at Abbie. "Isn't this where you're supposed to be?" she quipped. "Or are you going to put on a little show?" It certainly was what she had been spending most of her night doing for Abbie.

As she watched for a moment, letting her anticipation build, Abbie smirked. She didn't answer the questions, "Hands above your head please." She stepped a little closer to the bed, looking Alex over, "Or I can tie them for you if you'd rather."

"I can manage." Abbie's relative calm rivaled her own, and it was all Alex could do not to squirm as she clasped her wrists above her head. "Too shy to get undressed?"

"Hardly." Abbie unbuttoned her blazer and tossed it onto the dresser, then just reached and slipped her panties off, stepping out of her heels as she did so. "You just haven't earned it yet." She finally let her expression show her want as she moved back to the bed, immediately crawling over to Alex. She caught the blonde's stare, and didn't look away as she straddled her hips and pressed herself onto the toy.

As her only concession, Alex moaned. She clenched her fingers, longing to grab Abbie's hips, to hold the brunette there as she arched up into her. She shifted, raising her hips as best she could; if Abbie wanted her to earn it, Alex would see that the brunette worked twice as hard the next time this happened.

"Mmmnn....yes..." Abbie pressed harder, leaning down to hold Alex's waist, steadying her as she started to move against the blonde. After the events of the night, she was already close again, but deliberately slowed her pace, enjoying watching Alex's color rise.

At that point, Alex wanted to see Abbie come as much as she wanted to come herself. If Abbie wasn't going to see to her release soon, she would see to it herself. And despite Abbie's instructions, Alex saw no sense in not helping the brunette along. She unclasped her wrists and began to touch the brunette's clit, circling it firmly with her fingertips.

Abbie's first instinct was to protest, to shove Alex back and make her comply, but she was too close and was almost surprised at the start of her climax. She shuddered and rocked against Alex, "Ohh....fuck....Alex..." Abbie was panting, eyes closed, and it took her several long moments before she was able to move off of the blonde. "Mmmnn...." She smiled, quite satisfied, the earlier edge gone, and slipped down to lay next to Alex, kissing her, and resting her cheek on the other woman's chest.

Alex licked her lips, taking a moment to catch her breath. She ran her fingers through Abbie's hair before propping on her side. "Catch your breath and get undressed," she said, voice low. Alex's icy eyes were trained on Abbie, and it was clear that she wasn't taking no for an answer. "I think I've more than earned this."

Abbie moaned into Alex's neck, taking a moment to run her fingertips over the blonde's skin. She was more than satisfied with the night so far, and would be the first to admit she loved the way Alex was looking at her. Slowly, Abbie sat up and considered the other woman for a moment, then smiled and slipped off the bed. "I'm not sure what all you've earned, but I shouldn't wrinkle these clothes anymore I suppose." With that, she started casually to undress, not moving from her spot a few feet from the bed, giving Alex a perfect view.

As she watched, Alex sat up on the edge of the bed and smirked. She hadn't figured Abbie out just yet, and if it took more than this to make that happen, she wasn't going to argue. But there was something compelling about the ease with which Abbie complied and the absolute pleasure she took in making a show of it. Alex slipped out of the harness and let it fall to the floor. "I'm pretty sure I came to your office tonight on business and you wasted some of my valuable time." And it went without saying that Alex wanted Abbie to make up for it just then.

Even as she started to move back closer to Alex, Abbie feigned dismay. "Are you saying fucking me in my office was a waste of time?" She slipped slowly to her knees, trying for the best innocent voice she could. "Because no one has said that before." She left Alex to wonder who else might have been in the position to make the claim.

Alex ran her fingers through the brunette's now tangled hair. "I guess you weren't kidding when you said your door was always open," she said, tone completely dry. Abbie had made that offer Alex's first week, and they both knew it was a mere pleasantry. But Alex couldn't resist, and sometimes when she couldn't, she simply didn't.

Abbie just shrugged and leaned into Alex's touch, moving closer to the bed. "Do you always take offers so literally Alex?"

At that point, Alex was beyond trying to match Abbie's wit. She wrapped her fingers in the brunette's hair and pulled her head forward. "Shut up," she growled.

Abbie moaned at the rough treatment and nipped at the inside of Alex's leg, but let the blonde drag her between her legs. It had crossed her mind to play it out further, but she had waited long enough to hear Alex let go that night. The brunette took the liberty of sliding her hands gratuitously over Alex's long legs as she settled, and started licking her.

"God," Alex moaned, not relaxing her grip on Abbie's hair. If the brunette had continued to tease a moment longer, she would have come dangerously close to begging. With her other hand, she began to touch her nipples, pinching them hard in turn.

She almost paused to grin, but Abbie was enjoying Alex's reaction too much for that. Out of the edge of her vision, she caught the blonde's actions and filed it away even as her fingers reached the tops of Alex's thighs. Alex squired underneath Abbie, so close that the constant touch was almost too much. She dropped her hand, grabbing the sheets, and she twisted them in her fist as her climax made her body shudder almost violently.

"God, yes," she moaned, nearly breaking in a whimper.

Abbie held Alex, continuing to lick her as she shook, loving every last shudder she could pull from the blonde. When the other woman's grip on her hair finally slackened, Abbie pulled away just enough to move onto the bed, pulling the blonde with her as she went. Alex was beautiful, and even more so when she let go, Abbie decided.

"We're still not even," Alex murmured breathlessly. But she could barely keep her eyes open. Doing anything with Abbie took energy, and this had taken twice as much as anyone else Alex might have gone home with.

Abbie was almost too sanguine to laugh at the comment, and just pulled Alex's arms around her, chuckling slightly. "Whatever you say darlin' " Alex didn't look to be in any state to make further demands, not that night at least.

[ ](http://www.statcounter.com/free_hit_counter.html)


End file.
